


Девятнадцать

by Red_Sally



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По одной из версий, Стив Роджерс родился 4 июля 1917 года. Джеймс Барнс родился в Шелбивилле, штат Индиана, в 1925 году.<br/>После этого я уже не могла остановиться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Девятнадцать

***  
Улыбку победителя портит разбитый нос. Белая рубашка заляпана кровью, а штаны – пылью, Стив качает головой, подбирая слова, достаточно строгие, но не слишком.  
– Джим... – начинает он и замолкает, понимая, что сейчас наверняка слово в слово повторит увещевания миссис Барнс и обидит мальчика.  
– Баки! Я же говорил тебе, друзья меня так называют.  
– Баки. Конечно...  
Он достает свою рубашку, тихонько хмыкнув: даже если и будет велика, то самую малость. Двенадцатилетний Баки всего на полголовы ниже Стива, что же будет, когда ему стукнет четырнадцать?  
– Из-за чего на этот раз, герой? – спрашивает Стив, протягивая ему рубашку.  
Сам он дрался, сколько себя помнит. Точнее, не так. С ним дрались. Наверное, в каждом дворе, в каждой школе, в каждом классе есть такой Стив. Маленький, болезненный, вечно мозолящий глаза другим мальчишкам. Напрашивающийся. Они так потом и оправдываются перед родителями и учителями, опустив глаза. Или наоборот, глядя в упор, нагло, чувствуя себя в своем праве: он же сам напросился! Стиву двадцать, школа окончена, но некоторые вещи не меняются, проживи хоть сто лет. Но Джим – Баки – не похож на Стива, не похож и на тех, других. Его не затравят, сам он, в этом Стив уверен, никого травить не стал бы. Другое дело, что мальчишки дерутся порой просто так. Потому что дерутся. Поэтому, когда Баки первый раз пришел из школы с разбитой губой и постучал в его дверь, опасаясь идти в таком виде домой, Стив постарался не удивляться и не читать нотаций, промыл ссадины и царапины, залепил пластырем рассеченную кожу. В конце концов, семья Стива жила напротив Барнсов много лет, они дружили, и Баки знал его всю жизнь, так куда еще ему было стучать. Однако эта драка уже не вторая и не третья.  
Насупившись, Баки утыкается носом в скомканную салфетку.  
– Не хочешь рассказывать?  
Мотает головой, отвлекается, глядя на сбитые костяшки пальцев. Выражение его лица настораживает, но Стив не хочет допытываться. Может быть, дело в какой-нибудь девочке.  
Когда он предполагает это вслух, Баки вспыхивает до кончиков ушей.  
– Драться из-за девчонки? – возмущенно восклицает он, отнимает салфетку от лица, и над губой снова алеет. – Да чтоб я сдох!  
– Что за выражения, молодой человек! – Стив сурово упирает руки в бока, но его хватает ровно на три секунды, потом он смеется, и Баки с облегчением хохочет вместе с ним.  
Он перерастает Стива в пятнадцать.

***  
После похорон матери Стив не хочет видеть никого. Он удирает, запирается дома – дома тихо, пусто и холодно. Пытаясь перестать думать о том, что теперь остался один, он берет в руки бумагу и уголь, заставляя себя заняться очередным заказом. Иллюстрация не из самых сложных, но линии и тени не ложатся так как надо. Ни одна. Он не знает, что хочет изобразить; испорченные листки один за другим летят в корзину и мимо, в основном мимо. В конце концов Стив кладет альбом на стол и утыкается лбом в очередной набросок: размытая темная фигура в окружении дыма и вспышек. Люди ему никогда не удавались.  
В дверь скребутся – сначала тихо, потом громче и настойчивее.  
– Никого нет дома, – бормочет Стив. Человек без лица на наброске смотрит прямо на него, хотя глаз не видно.  
– Стив, пожалуйста, открой дверь, иначе я ее высажу, – вежливо отвечает ему Баки.  
Он стоит у порога с поднятой рукой, когда Стив открывает дверь. Он стирает рукавом со лба Стива угольный отпечаток наброска. Он притаскивает из дома бутылку отцовской выпивки, но пьют они молоко: Стив с удовольствием напился бы, но не при Баки, а тому еще рано. Бутылка остается непочатой, когда они перебираются из-за стола на пол перед диваном.  
– Я говорил с родителями. Ты можешь перебраться к нам, хотя бы на время. Пока...  
Пока не пойму, что делать дальше, мысленно заканчивает Стив. Он не имеет ни малейшего представления о том, что еще мог бы делать. Баки садится рядом, неловко боднув его в плечо, опирается спиной о диван. Ждет ответа.  
– Спасибо, Бак. Но я справлюсь сам.  
Баки уходит поздно вечером. Перед сном Стив делает еще один набросок, и на этот раз уголь слушается его беспрекословно.

***  
У Баки день рождения.  
Баки зол, как черт.  
Веселый и красивый Баки, думает Стив, глядя на него. Его ровесники уже приводят домой девчонок. Стив видит, как на Баки заглядываются. В его силах провести день рождения с шумной компанией где-нибудь, где много людей и играет музыка, сходить на танцы или даже просто гулять по городу, но вместо этого он сидит рядом, теплым плечом к плечу, и злится. А у Стива не выходит злиться рядом с ним, никогда не выходило.  
– Отказали, ты представляешь? Отказали!  
Стив отлично представляет и поэтому просто молча кивает.  
– Им же нужны добровольцы, – говорит Баки. – Так какого черта?  
– Подожди пару лет, – предлагает ему Стив. Ему противно от собственных слов. Не далее как вчера врач в очередной раз отправил его домой, говоря, что спасает жизнь непригодному для военной службы дурню, лезущему на рожон. Умение подделывать документы – не из тех навыков, которыми можно гордиться, но Стив не собирается останавливаться. Разве он вправе ждать от Баки другого?  
– Именно так мне и сказали, – рычит тот в ответ. – Как маленькому! С-сволочи, какие же сволочи, Стив...  
Стив вздыхает. Миссис Барнс точно не скажет ему спасибо, если узнает. Он открывает шкаф и достает бутылку. Ту самую.  
– Меня тоже не взяли, – говорит он. – Не годен по всем пунктам.  
– Ты с ума сошел, идти добровольцем? Ты же...  
– Что? – сердито спрашивает Стив. – Маленький? Больной? Идиот? Слышал, знаю, давай еще и от тебя послушаю...  
Баки осекается, и под его растерянным взглядом Стив правда чувствует себя идиотом.  
– Не в этом же дело, – слышит он.  
Баки стремительно пьянеет. Через час он уже не в силах сидеть за столом прямо, кладет тяжелую голову на плечо Стива, просит поколдовать над его документами, всего ничего, одну цифру, чтобы превратить шестнадцать лет в восемнадцать, это ведь так просто, а Стив еще не то умеет, раз его до сих пор не поймали. Стив ведь знает, что его могут поймать? Где-то на пару минут Баки замолкает, пораженный собственным нехитрым открытием.  
– Когда война закончится, – говорит он, – я вернусь сюда. Ты будешь писать мне, Стив?  
– Буду, – грустно обещает Стив. – С днем рождения, Баки.

***  
– Ты с кем это, никак с подружкой? – интересуется первый из троих, вынырнувших из подворотни всего в квартале от дома. – Дай-ка на нее взглянуть!  
Баки скрипит зубами и настойчиво пытается затолкать Стива себе за спину. Выглядит это, наверное, странно, потому что Стив прятаться не желает, и в конце концов все трое хулиганов видят, что перед ними не припозднившаяся парочка и убегать никто не намерен.  
– Ты слепой или как? – на всякий случай спрашивает у здоровяка Стив, сжимая кулаки.  
– Стив, заткнись и беги домой, – шипит Баки. – Я разберусь.  
– Еще чего.  
Ответом им служит радостный гогот. Гоготали бы, может, и дальше, но когда самый наглый решает перейти от слов к делу, Баки опережает его. Стив, все-таки вставший рядом с ним, успевает получить под ребра и по лицу, но драка кончается очень быстро.  
У Баки тяжелая рука, думает Стив, глядя вслед убегающим. Удивление мешается в нем с гордостью. На скуле у Баки наливается кровью ссадина, костяшки на обеих ладонях сбиты, одежда выглядит ужасно, но вид у него такой довольный, что Стив ничего ему не говорит, просто ведет к себе и достает аптечку. Ребра у него болят, в легких пересыпается горячий песок, но это подождет.  
Баки хватается за пластыри первым.  
– У тебя нос расквашен, – говорит он.  
– Да? А я и не заметил.  
На пальцах, которыми Стив проводит под носом, остается кровь.  
– И на переносице тоже, – уточняет Баки и морщится, пока Стив промывает его ссадину. – Ты зачем в драку полез?  
– А ты?  
Баки хмурится.  
– Они первыми начали, я защищался.  
– Вот и я поэтому полез.  
– Не делай так больше.  
Стив охотно соглашается, про себя надеясь, что, если эта стычка и не последняя, в следующий раз у Баки хватит ума хотя бы не просить его убежать. Из них двоих Стив старше, это на нем лежит ответственность. Он должен быть защитником. Он, а не Баки. А выходит все время наоборот.  
Он улыбается этой мысли и закрывает глаза, когда Баки осторожно залепляет пластырем пораненную переносицу.  
И ошалело моргает, когда Баки его целует.  
Баки.  
Целует его.  
– Ты что творишь, – говорит Стив, и честное слово, это должно было бы звучать более решительно.  
Но вся решительность куда-то испаряется, сил хватает только на то, чтобы застыть, замереть столбом, никаких движений, и главное, руки держать при себе. У Баки жесткие пальцы, ладони в мозолях и нежные губы, и он высокий, и надо оттолкнуть его, надо, необходимо, отойти на шаг, на два, а лучше вообще его выставить, он такой дурак, его же даже в армию не возьмут еще целый месяц, он же не понимает, что делает…  
– Баки, так нельзя, – выдыхает Стив, и выходит как-то совсем жалко.  
– А ты меня останови.  
Это невыполнимо. Поэтому Стив так и стоит. Сжав челюсти, зажмурившись. Руки по швам.  
Баки отталкивает его сам, через несколько секунд, и Стив открывает глаза за тем, чтобы увидеть, как он поджимает губы и, ссутулившись, отходит прочь. Как будто разом заболели все его ссадины, синяки и ушибы, даже полученные не в этой драке.  
– Уходи, Баки, – говорит Стив, и на этот раз голос наконец звучит твердо.  
– Козел, – раздается уже от порога, а потом яростно хлопает дверь.

***  
– Найди себе равного!  
У Стива болит все. Тяжело опираясь о грязную стену в проулке, он пытается выпрямиться, но выходит неважно. В ушах звенит. Голос Баки, ну откуда здесь может взяться Баки, они не разговаривали несколько недель и вряд ли еще будут, не после того, что случилось…  
Поднять на него взгляд трудно, а отвести потом – еще труднее. Новенькая форма чуть велика: Баки крепкий парень, и китель узковат ему в плечах, но широк в поясе, а штаны держатся, похоже, только за счет ремня.  
В форме Баки кажется старше.  
– Получил назначение? – роняет Стив.  
Во рту делается горько от ответа. Подделка документов – ерунда, Стив убить готов, чтобы поехать вместе с ним.

***  
Стив не сразу привыкает смотреть сверху вниз, рассчитывать скорость шага, соизмерять силу. Большое тело смущает, плечи кажутся слишком широкими, а одежда – тесной. Хорошо сидит только форма. Сыворотка превратила его в идеального солдата, но он по-прежнему чужой для всех. Его место не здесь, он должен быть далеко отсюда. Он был готов на все, лишь бы попасть в армию – но до передовой далеко, а мертвецов вокруг уже слишком много. Доктор Эрскин, несколько лаборантов, шпион «Гидры». Уезжая, он стыдится облегчения, которое испытывает, и надеется, что хотя бы теперь сможет принести реальную пользу.  
Он ошибается.  
Уже после нескольких публичных выступлений вся жизнь кажется балаганом. Где-то на сцену летят цветы, где-то – гнилые помидоры. Писем от Баки нет – должно быть, теряются из-за постоянных разъездов. Стив рисует его и вкладывает набросок в одно из писем. Но и на это письмо Баки не отвечает.  
Скоро Стив узнает, почему.  
Живым он чувствует себя только когда в полумраке пустой вражеской лаборатории Баки поднимает голову от стола, к которому пристегнут, и смотрит на него, и узнает. Изумление увиденным отвлекает его от боли и слабости, он идет, а после бежит рядом со Стивом, следом за ним на нетвердых ногах, понимая собственную беспомощность, старается не мешать ему, позволяет прикрывать себя, давая им обоим возможность уйти как можно скорее.  
Баки страстно хочется жить, и это заставляет его двигаться быстрее, неизвестно откуда черпая новые силы. Когда пути к отступлению внезапно оказываются отрезаны, а вокруг взвивается огонь, он перелетает пылающую пропасть, отделяющую их от выхода, и Стив спокоен за него. Но Баки останавливается, и орет на него, и не уходит, и глаза у него при этом такие страшные, что Стив не раздумывая прыгает следом.

***  
Ночной лес дышит дождем и холодом, ветер относит в сторону от просеки душный запах грязи, крови, пота и пороха.  
Пеший переход убил бы их, опустошенно думает Стив, глядя на колонну трофейных грузовиков, две трети которых заполнены ранеными. Водители спят по очереди, чтобы продолжать движение и днем и ночью. Они не разводят костров, едут и едут вперед, в единожды заданном направлении: к линии фронта. «Домой», – не задумываясь сказал кто-то днем, имея в виду военный лагерь.  
Домой. Стив запрокидывает голову и смотрит в черное небо. Плечи зябнут, но ему легче, чем остальным, лежащим и сидящим в открытом кузове, спящим в обнимку ради тепла.  
Баки прижимается к нему, тяжелый и горячий, его слегка лихорадит. Во сне он сползает головой Стиву на колени, тянет на себя его руку, как край одеяла. Баки жив, цел, он рядом, и от этого так хорошо, как будто война уже закончилась.  
– Сука... – бормочет Баки. – На тебе, с-су-ука, я живой…  
Стив кладет ладонь ему на лоб, и он просыпается.  
– Как ты?  
– Шикарно, – ухмыляется Баки. – Как будто по мне проехал танковый взвод, а на мне ни царапинки. А ты?  
Стив пожимает плечами.  
– Шмидт жив, – говорит он. – С этим надо что-то делать.  
– Значит, сделаем… Стив!  
– Что?  
– Ты мог стать таким, как он? С безносой мордой и лысым черепом, и…  
– Доктор Эрскин сказал мне, что сыворотка усиливает заложенное природой. И дурное делает ужасным. Шмидт чудовище, просто теперь это видно издалека.  
– А-а, – тянет Баки.  
Его затылок, когда он поворачивает голову, давит Стиву на пах, но в грузовике слишком мало места, чтобы отстраниться на достаточное расстояние.  
– Тогда хорошо, что ты…  
Стиву кажется было, что Баки заснул. К нему самому сон не идет, тепло тела Баки ощущается слишком ярко, слишком отлично от того, что он чувствовал до сих пор. Слишком ценно, чтобы просто так взять и проспать его.  
– Стив, – доносится совсем тихо.  
Он опускает голову, и Баки приподнимается, дергает его одной рукой за куртку и коротко, воровато прижимается губами к губам. И поспешно отпускает.  
– Вот только попробуй что-нибудь отчудить, выскочить на ходу, я тут околею к черту от холода… И спасибо, что пришел за нами.  
Я пришел за тобой, думает Стив. Баки падает обратно и засыпает в ту же секунду.  
Утром они въезжают в лагерь.

***  
У Баки усталое лицо и слегка осоловевший взгляд, стакан перед ним явно не первый, но говорит он на удивление четко и внятно.  
– Ну уж нет, – говорит он.– У малыша из Бруклина не хватало ума, чтобы убежать от драки. Я пойду за ним.  
У Стива пусто в голове и сухо в горле от того, как Баки смотрит на него снизу вверх. Это неправильно. А молчание, пожалуй, было бы куда менее неловким, чем их разговор.  
Когда появляется Пегги, ослепительная в ярко-красном платье, смущенная всеобщей реакцией и отчаянно пытающаяся это скрыть, Стив чувствует облегчение. А потом видит, как тускнеет взгляд Баки.  
Пегги смотрит на него, он – на Баки, а Баки сверлит глазами пол у себя под ногами, силится отвернуться и флиртует с Пегги, но так скверно, что даже Стив, пожалуй, может дать ему фору. Она не видит и не слышит его.  
– Я невидимка, – жалуется Баки после ее ухода. И неожиданно зло добавляет: – Я превращаюсь… в тебя!  
Но когда команда добровольцев идет за Капитаном Америкой, Стив чувствует тепло за правым плечом.

***  
Он пытается напиться. Сколько раз он уже видел, как потерявшие друзей солдаты вот так же сидят, сгорбившись, и опрокидывают в себя стакан за стаканом, не чувствуя ни вкуса, ни запаха, ни крепости, пока не валятся лицом в стол. Сердце болело бы, если бы могло. Он тоже хочет свалиться, отчаянно хочет утопить то, что грызет его изнутри. Но чертов организм сжигает алкоголь без следа и чувствует себя до омерзения превосходно. А потом Стив вспоминает, как поил Баки у себя на кухне, его пьяную расслабленность и его голову на своем плече.  
Оставив бутылку, он идет в уборную, и там его выворачивает наизнанку. Не тошнит: нечем. Короткие спазмы сдавливают грудь и перемыкают дыхание, раз за разом, не принося никакого облегчения. Глаза режет, но проходит минута, прежде чем до него доходит, что он плачет.  
Готовясь к атаке, он не спит неделю, даже не подходит к койке, пока в конце концов не падает на нее, просто проходя мимо.  
Ему снится крик Баки и грохот колес.  
Крик отдается в ушах, когда он просыпается, и когда врывается на базу «Гидры». Он сильнее, быстрее, чем ее защитники, и, да, он злее них. Шмидт произносит победные речи, а потом пускается в бегство. Стив бросается в погоню, а Баки кричит.  
Голубое сияние маленького, чуть больше детской игрушки, прозрачного куба выедает Шмидта до костей, а кости обращает в пепел. Шмидт захлебывается воплем.  
В голове у Стива кричит Баки, падая вниз спиной вперед.  
Где-то далеко, почти не слышимые в неисправных динамиках, что-то велят ему Филлипс и Пегги. Стив их едва слушает. Самолет падает, и Стив ускоряет его падение.  
И крик обрывается.

***  
– Он мой брат, – говорит ему голубоглазый великан, хмуро и упрямо глядя в лицо.  
Брат его, побежденный и жалкий, устроившись на диване, жадными глотками пьет безобразно дорогой виски из бара младшего Старка, так будто не пил ничего лет сто. Они похожи меньше, чем если бы братьями не были. Стив не особенно разбирается в германских мифах и не жаждет разобраться, поскольку те вызывают у него самые мрачные ассоциации. Он смотрит на Тора долго, и ему кажется, что он вот-вот поймет что-то.  
Но вместо этого вспоминает дикие глаза Баки.  
– Он здесь не останется, – говорит ему Тор.  
«Я без тебя не уйду!» – кричит Баки.  
Почему он вообще это вспомнил? Здесь нет ничего общего, нет и быть не может…  
– Забирай его и уходите, – быстро произносит Стив. Спорить ни с кем он не желает, а спорить с Тором не желают все остальные.

***  
Человек без лица ловит щит левой рукой и швыряет обратно с такой силой, что Стив думает было, снова не обошлось без пришельцев.  
Или того хуже. Что-то внутри нехорошо сжимается, когда он думает о силе удара. Все, что приходит ему на ум, это сыворотка, но Шмидт мертв, а образцы уничтожены. Стив сам – единственный образец, а заодно и действующая модель достижений покойного Эрскина.  
От короткого, но впечатляющего рассказа Наташи вопросов становится только больше. Когда черная маска падает на землю и у человека появляется лицо, вопрос остается всего один.

***  
Он был там.  
Стив захлопывает папку и глухо рычит. Стол, по которому он бьет кулаком, опасно трещит.  
Уже после его мнимой смерти военные и Щ.И.Т. обшарили сверху донизу последнюю базу «Гидры», ту самую, в горах. Найдено было все: и чертежи оружия, и документы, описывающие действие тессеракта, и протоколы экспериментов, и даже прототипы сыворотки Эрскина, которые потом так неудачно попались доктору Бэннеру.  
Они не нашли ни одного подопытного, хотя были уверены, что найдут. Однако один подопытный там был.  
Сэм смотрит на Стива с опаской, и он берет себя в руки, хотя притихшая было вина воскресает и с новой силой душит его. Действовать – самое лучшее, самое желанное из всего, на что он сейчас способен.  
Весь последний год войны его толкали вперед только вина и ненависть. Теперь его подгоняет вера, такая мощная, что он заражает ею и Сэма. Его друг мертв, а мертвых не вернуть. Тем очевиднее для него необходимость вылезти из кожи вон, чтобы вернуть живого. И он ищет, так же отчаянно, как Стив. Он не задает вопросов о том, что будет, если вместо Джеймса Барнса они снова найдут Зимнего солдата, и за это Стив благодарен ему.  
Джеймс Барнс находит их сам.

***  
Чувство полного покоя позабыто так прочно, что поначалу кажется чем-то чужеродным. Все не может быть хорошо и никогда не будет, потому что всегда есть убийцы и сумасшедшие, жадные до власти и до денег, есть «Гидра», и наверняка не она одна, и много такого, что не позволит Стиву остаться в стороне и наслаждаться тем, что у него наконец появилось.  
Баки учится точно так же, как учился сам Стив, постепенно узнавая время, в которое его выбросило. Он жаден до новых слов и новой информации, потому что слишком долгое время был пуст, и «Гидра» тщательно опустошала его после каждого пробуждения. Он, как губка, впитывает все, что видит и слышит, повторяет, пробуя на вкус, названия и термины, запоминает даты и события. Превращается в угрюмого старика, натыкаясь на те, в которых участвовал Зимний солдат, прячет длинными рукавами левую руку и отталкивается от воспоминаний, как от подводных камней. Воспоминания он надежно хоронит под слоями новых фактов, благо за семьдесят лет произошло достаточно многое. Стив, посвятивший адаптации на несколько лет больше, поспевает за ним с трудом.  
– Как ты это смотришь, – ворчит Баки; демонстративно зевнув, он ложится, свесив ноги через подлокотник короткого дивана и положив голову Стиву на колени. – Пошли лучше в кино, может, там идет что-нибудь поприличнее.  
– Ты удивишься, – фыркает Стив. – Этот фильм считается классикой и обязателен к просмотру.  
На экране черно-белая блондинка поводит полными плечами, ее грудь покачивается под полупрозрачным лифом платья, комично маленькая гавайская гитарка в руках совершенно не вяжется с томным выражением хорошенького личика. Несколько секунд Баки увлеченно следит за нею, а потом за частью сюжета и даже хмыкает над парой шуток, но в конце концов отворачивается от телевизора, уткнувшись носом Стиву в живот.  
– Эй, поосторожнее, здесь слишком мало места и мне некуда убежать.  
– Можно подумать, я дам тебе убежать, – заявляет Баки и, легко поднявшись, садится на Стива верхом.  
Стив вдруг остро чувствует, как жарко стало в комнате. Баки смотрит на него, уже без улыбки, молча спрашивает и сам отвечает, и Стив бы многое отдал, чтобы хотя бы сейчас не наделать глупостей, но он понятия не имеет, что сейчас будет большей глупостью. Не знает, как объяснить Баки, почему все именно так. Он проспал целую жизнь, и теперь ему девяносто пять, а Баки, Баки… до сих пор девятнадцать.  
Стив не может избавиться от этого знания, и когда Баки, молчаливый и сосредоточенный, решительно тянет вверх край его футболки, он вздрагивает. Губы Баки притягивают его взгляд. Сколько времени потеряно, как странно вышло, что они до сих пор почти мальчишки. Или мальчишка здесь только один?  
Они оба уже старики.  
Баки смотрит на него и облизывается, и наклоняется вперед, остановившись только в дюйме от его лица.  
– Если ты намерен послать меня в третий раз, хотя бы сделай это словами. По-человечески, а не как обычно.  
Баки несоизмеримо старше его. Ему страшнее, чем Стиву, поэтому он и идет напролом, бросается в омут с головой, и когда-нибудь это его погубит, и при мысли об этом сердце должно болеть.  
Оно не болит. И идти напролом одному Баки больше не придется. Переборов секундное замешательство, Стив покорно поднимает руки, и снятая футболка летит Баки за спину. Стив подцепляет пальцем его майку, в ответном взгляде удивление мешается с горячей, жадной радостью, и в этот момент Баки кажется таким мальчишкой, что Стиву становится трудно дышать. Он с силой проводит руками по гладкой спине и прижимает Баки к себе, и бросает думать.

\----------------------------------------  
12.04.2014


End file.
